Xelloss the White Priest!
by Rae the Wolfgirl
Summary: This is about Xelloss before he became a mazoku and why he became a mazoku. Chapter # now up!! (Rated for violence and implied sex.)
1. On the Way Home

OK, first I would like to say that I don't own Slayers, yes I know it's terribly sad. Second I want you all to know that this is my first Slayers fanfic, so bear with me, kay? Anyway, here it goes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xelloss Metallium, General and High Priest of Greater Beast Xellas Metallium, was walking briskly down the corridor that led to his mistress' throne-room. Apparently, there was quite a bit of commotion, due to a new-comer. He had been informed that Xellas had taken in a little wolf-child, who's parents had died protecting something valuable of his mistress'. As he approached the doors to Xellas' throne room, he could hear excited chatter and felt no need to announce himself before entering. He slammed open the double doors.

"Ah, Xelloss," His mistress said slyly. "Have you come to ask for the puo as well? I didn't expect it, but she _is_ quite pretty." Xelloss didn't understand until he saw what the various servants of Beastmaster were staring at; a beautiful, and young-looking girl with snow-white skin, the most amazingly silver hair he had ever seen down to her waist, wolf ears, and very intriguing, entrancing eyes. She was standing there completely naked, a frightened look on her face. She looked to Xelloss quizzically, and those eyes seemed to say, 'Oh, have you come to help me? Or are you just another one of them?' Xelloss shot his mistress a quick glance of disapproval, that she must have caught, for she abruptly said, "She's older than she looks." But, Xelloss did not care for the treatment of this pup. He walked up to her and she trembled, but still her eyes pleaded with him. Xelloss removed his cloak and wrapped it around her. She looked gratefully up at him. Xelloss kneeled, so he could look her in the face.

"Hullo," he said so softly it was barely more than a whisper. "I'm Xelloss... and you are...?" The little pup looked taken aback for a moment. No one else had asked her name, but she liked this Xelloss, he made her feel safe, so she replied even more faintly than he had sked, "My name is Alexis," and though she was terrified at the moment, her face gave a hint of dislike at her full name

"Tell me, _Lexy_," Xelloss smiled at her. "Can you follow instructions?"

"Yes."

"And can you behave?"

"Yes, sir."

"And finally," Xelloss asked grinning, "Can you make tea?"

The little pup giggled, which caused Xelloss' grin to broaden,"Oh, yes!"she replied. Xelloss stood and turned to his mistress, "Though it was not my intention to gain a servant when I came, I would very much like to have this little one." Suddenly all the others in the room began to grumble, which caused little Alexis to take a step forward, lean against Xelloss, and bury her face in his shirt. He smiled down at her and put a hand on top of her head. 

Xellas cleared her throat, causing the room to fall silent, "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but if Xelloss wants her and she wishes to go with him, I must let her. Ah, but tell me, Xelloss... do you plan to make her a mazoku?'

"Yes, m'lady," Xelloss responded.

"Very well then," his mistress said. "You are all dismissed."

At this Xelloss picked up his new servant, smiled at her, and carried her to his room. As he looked at her, he remembered becoming a mazoku himself... From somewhere in his memory, Xelloss recalled a boy, that looked similar to himself, only his shoulder-length hair was black and tied into a ponytail and his eyes were an emerald green... (hp copywrite infringement, I know)

* * * * * *

[Yay! ^^ Flashback!]

1130 years ago, Alexander Ethan Tauken, Village Priest of Hakune Village, was on his way home from a meeting of all the village priests in the vicinity on a warm summer evening when the sun began to go down while he passed through Sokune, a neighboring village. He was anxious to get back to his home, but he had heard of wolf attacks from people in the village and they had advised not to travel at night. As he passed a cozy looking inn and saw a few of his fellow priests and friends inside, he decided to stay here for the night. Anyway he still had one more day to go before the thirteenth, the day on which he had promised Willow he would be home.

"Hullo, Xander!" called one of Alexander's friends as he entered the inn. He glanced over and saw that two of the priests were very good friends of his from his village, Lee and Eric, and a younger one he didn't know so well from the next village, Miles, who called, "Come and join us, Alex!" Alexander paid for his room and went to join the others.

"Not traveling tonight?" Lee jeered.

"Of course he isn't!" Miles responded quickly. "Who in their right mind would go out at night with all these gruesome wolf attacks going on?!"

"Ah, but love does strange things to the mind," Eric said through sniggering.

"Yes," Lee finished for his laughing friend. "We thought nothing would keep you away from your _precious_ Willow."

"Shut up," Alexander snapped at his friends as he felt his face turn red.

"Who, praytell," asked Miles with mounting interest. "Is Willow?"

"No one," Alexander sighed. He really didn't want to get into this again, but it seemed inevitable, as Lee and Eric couldn't just be quiet.

"Willow's Tauken's _girlfriend_, didn' ya know?" Eric said.

"She in not," Alexander contradicted his friend.

"Oh, no?" Asked Lee. "Then why do you spend every waking moment with her, Xander?"

"I don't. She's my friend. That's IT. End of story," Alexander said flatly. That wasn't really true, however. He and Willow had been friends since before either of them could remember. And Alexander was quite in taken with her. And she him, but neither would admit it and so neither knew the others true feelings, well not for sure. But their friends were always trying to get the two together. So it probably wouldn't be long... But Alexander was casting for a change of subject, and soon he found one. A beautiful girl had just walked in to the inn and she was a stranger, which meant it was time to make a little money.

He started rummaging through his traveling bag. And pulled out three paper cups and a small silver ball. He set them on the table. Lee groaned.

"Come on now, Xander. Everyone around here knows you. No one's gonna play your game," he said. Which was normally true. Alexander had earned himself the title "The Trickster Priest" a long time ago, but a stranger wouldn't. She looked rich, too, but intelligent. He'd just have to hustle her a little.

"She doesn't," Alexander said slyly, and he gestured toward the woman. She had long, strait, blonde hair and was wearing an expensive looking purple dress. And as she sat down in a chair near to them, Lee smiled slyly at Alexander.

"I'll bet any of you in this room a hundred gold pieces that you won't be able to guess in which cup the silver ball hides!" Alexander called loudly. The inn keeper frowned and several people that knew Alexander hid their laughter, interested to see if the woman would fall for his trick.

"I'll take that bet, my friend!" Lee answered, nearly as loud. "100 gold pieces!"

"All right, then," Alex said. He put the ball under the middle cup. And started to mix them up. But he did it clumsily and slowly, so that Lee had no trouble finding the ball. Then Alexander would give Lee a bag that was full of bottle caps. He did the same with Eric, but for "200 gold pieces." And, finally, after Lee stamped on his foot and Eric elbowed him in the ribs, Miles for "500 gold pieces."

"OK," said Alexander. "I've gotta make that money back or I'm gonna have hell to pay from my mum"-there were a few more hidden sniggers from people that new exactly what he was doing and the fact that he didn't have parents-"So, one more person. For....I dunno....maybe 1500 gold pieces?"

The nicely dressed, beautiful woman stood up, sat on the table sexily, and said, "I'll take that bet." Lee gave Alexander a meaningful look that said, _beauty, but no brains. _Out loud, however, he said in a concerned voice, "I dunno if you should Alexander..."

"Yeah," Eric agreed. "You're mum'll blow up if you loose all that."

"No, I'll go for it," Alexander said.

"Are you sure?" The woman said in a voice just as sexy as her looks.

"Yep. Are you?" he asked and the woman nodded. "All right then." Alexander put the ball under the middle cup. He then mixed the cups up expertly at the speed of light. As he did this he looked at the woman, she was following his movements amazingly. So, he decided to play his trump card. He slid the cup with the ball under to the edge of the table, the ball fell he bumped it with his knee into another cup. After a few more seconds he stopped and grinned at the woman. She grinned right back at him. Had she seen? No, impossible.

"Well?" Alexander asked.

"The one on the right. My right," she responded confidently. Alexander smirked and so did his friends. He turned over the cup: nothing. The woman looked shocked.

"Sorry, baby, no dice," Alexander said and he held out his hand for his money.

"Which one was it under?" the woman demanded. Alexander lifted the middle cup and said slyly, "Which is why they call me the 'Trickster Priest.' "

The woman sighed and gave Alexander 1500 gold pieces. Alexander scooped his stuff into his bag and headed up stairs. Eric and Lee behind him. Miles stayed for some reason.

Alexander went into his room, took off his cloak and shoes, lied down on the bed with a book and began to read. 

"You tricked me," said a voice and Alexander jumped up. The woman who's money he had won was standing there.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Your friend told me what you did. It was very clever. I knew you were hustling me, but I didn't catch you switch the ball. Yes, very clever."

"Um...thanks," Alexander said. "Do you, er, want your money back?"

"Oh, no," she said, smiling. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"_Just_ talk?" Alexander said slyly.

"That's really up to you," she replied. "Who exactly are you, anyway?"

"Alexander Tauken, Priest of Hakune Village. And you are?"

"Xellas," the woman said and she walked up to him, getting so close their faces almost touched. And suddenly Alexander realized what he had failed to all evening.

"You're a mazoku," he said calmly.

"I am. And you don't seem to be frightened at all."

"I'm not," Alexander said, almost defiantly.

"I am, in actuality, Greater Beast Xellas Metallium."

"One of the five Dark Lords under Shabrinigudo," Alexander replied matter-of- factly.

"Yes," she said and she put her lips by his ear. "And I am very interested in you." Xellas kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around Alexander's waste.

Alexander said, "In me, huh?"

"Yes. I like you, you're cute," Xellas replied as she pulled off his shirt.

* * * * * *

Alexander was lying in his bed holding Xellas, when she whispered, "I want you to stay with me, be _my_ priest. I'll give you unimaginable power." Alexander was shocked.

"I-I can't," he stuttered.

"Why not?"

"I have to go home."

"So, you still love this world," Xellas sighed, "What makes you want to stay?"

"My town, my people, My friends... Willow."

"A girl?" Xellas asked and she rolled over to face him. "You're a naughty little one, aren't you?"

"No, she's just my best friend."

"But you love her, I can see it. And you won't make much of a mazoku if you're still in love with Hakune. I suppose I'll go then."

"Sorry," Alexander replied feebly, and somewhere inside of him really regretted not going with her.

"I know you are," Xellas said and she disappeared.

Alexander laid back on the bed, lost in thought. _I just passed up a great oppurtunity... I know I would be turning my back on Cephield_,_ but to get away from this boring place, to be powerful, to be noticed... But I can't leave Willow she means so much to me. I must really love her, to pass on this. I should tell her. When we get home, that's the first thing I'm going to do. I can't wait to see her_. _Willow makes everything in my life fine, no..._perfect.

And he fell asleep, totally unaware of how his life would be turned upside-down by tomorrow night.

To Be Continued...(Aren't those just the three most evil words to ever have been followed by a '...')

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review! If I get some positive ones I'll post the next chapter, though it might take me a few days, because I just started a new job. So R&R!


	2. A Tragic Love Story

Ok,first of all I have to say it again: I don't own Slayers or any of the characters(If I could only have Xelly-chan...Y.Y) Anyway thanks to you people who reviewed my story. I think there will only be one or two more chapters. This one's kinda depressing, though. So, here it goes...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next evening Alexander, Miles, and Lee reached the slanted cliff that over looked Hakune just as the sun was setting only to lay their eyes on a horrible sight: their village was in ruins. It looked as if it had been attacked. Buildings had been demolished, trees uprooted, and there were fires all over. The three priests looked in horror for a moment and then slid down the cliff, forgetting the path down, so that they could reach their home as fast as possible.

As they reached the edge of their village one of the priestesses who had ran up to them.

"Golden-Dragons-attacked us!" she said while gasping for air. "They wanted what was in the Ancient Temple. And we tried to stop them. It was horrible. We need help getting an injured people to the Priest-in-training housing building, making sure there's no one in any dangerous buildings, and putting the fires out."

The temple she mentioned had been in Hakune for nearly a millinia. A night of Cephield had built it on the island in the center of the village's Great Lake. It contained something very powerfull. And no one could enter the temple, it was sealed the the most powerful of holy magick. But the only person who knew what was inside the temple, besides for the night of Cephield had been murdered by a dark lord, he was the previous High Father of Hakune. The High Fathers lived forever, unless they were killed, of course. Who knew why the dragons wanted whatever was in the temple, they only knew that they had sworn to protect it with their lives. The Golden Dragons probably thought it would help them fight the mazoku, who were becoming an ever greater threat. It was now the begining of what would later be called The War of the Monsters Fall.

"Right," Miles and Lee said quickly and ran off into the village. Alexander started to follow but the priestess stopped him.

"No, Alexander" she said, looking at him sadly. "You need to come with me."

"Why?" he asked, looking worried, "I-I have to-"

"It's Willow," the priestess said, her eyes filling with tears. "She's been hurt. A dragon attacked her when she wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know."

"How bad?" Alexander said quietly. "I-is she going to be OK?"

"Really bad," the priestess responded, now with tears running silently down her cheeks. "Alex, she's not going to make it"

Alexander froze. He seemed to just stare back in disbelief. 

"Alexander? Did you here me? Willow's not going to make it. But-but she wants to see you. I-I'm sorry."

"W-where is she?"Alexander whispered.

"The shelter."

Alexander walked with the priestess to the makeshift shelter. He entered Willow's room she was lying on the bed, her friend Jessica at her side. Jessica looked up when Alexander walked in. She stood and hugged ALexander on her way out, seeming unable to speak. Alexander nealt on the bed next to his dying best friend and love.

"I knew you would come, Alex," Willow said softly feebly, though her smile seemed the same as always. Alexander held her.

"I love you," he said. "I always have. I-I wanted to tell you when I got back."

"I know," Willow's eyes filled with tears. "And you did get to tell me. I love you, too."

"But, now... If I just hadn't waited. Why? I knew all along that I loved you," tears were running down Alexander's cheaks.

"Don't cry," Willow said but she was crying too.

"Please, please don't leave me, Willow," ALexander pleaded. "I can't do it with out you. I love you so much."

"You'll find someone else, Alex."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you're a great person. I want you to be happy," Willow smiled at him. "Promise me, you'll be happy. Promise me that you'll share what we had with someone else."

"Don't talk in past tense." 

"I love you, never forget,"Willow whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Never be far from me, I'll never be far from you," Willow recited what was on the matching rings they both had, that one of their mutual friends had given them one Valentines Day, in attempt to get them together. Then she took her ing off and put it on a chain and put it around Alexander's neck. "Keep this to remember me. And when you find someone else you love, give it to her. Pass on the love we have. Promise me."

"I promise," Alexander choked. "I...Willow...I love you."

"Then, just hold me, 'kay?"Williw smiled at him one last time. He would never forget her smile. He held her as her breathing became more shallow and shorter each time. Until, finally, she whispered on last, "I love you," and then left him forever.

The rest of the night was a blurr to Alexander. He vaugley recalled helping restore order to Hakune before going to the island in the middle of Great Lake. He walked untill he reached the tree where he and Willow had carved "Alex + Willow Best Friends Forever." He screamed one long, loud scream and then fell to his knees crying. He pulled a dagger out of his bag and looked at it. His hands were trembling, but he steadied them long enough for the blade to cetch the moonlight and shine. He couldn't keep his promise. He couldn't live without Willow. Why was the world so cruel? Why had it taken Willow away from him? Alexander suddenly hated the whole world and everyone in it. He wanted to leave this world. He moaned and waited for his hands to stop shaking so badly. Finally he felt he could do it. This would end all the pain. This would make the constant screaming voices in his head fall silent...forever. He raised the dagger, to plunge it into his own heart-

"No," a calm voice said as someone's hand was wrapped around his and he looked up at Xellas' face. "This is not the way, my little heartbroken priest. You have lost what was once precious to you. And the whole in your heart has been filled with a deep hatred. You will make the perfect mazoku. I will take all your pain away."

"Not even you could do that," Alexander protested.

"Well then, at least let me nurish your hatred," Xellas smiled a suductively evil smile. "I will give you great power. You can avenge her death. You can wipe out the Golden Dragons-that dispicable, hypocritic, selfish race-entirely. Make them feel your pain. Let your hate take controll and I promise, in time, the pain will fade away into the background."

"Kill the Golden Dragons? All of them?" Alexander liked this idea, it played on his current emotions well. "What do I have to do."

"Become my priest. Come back to my castle. Let me kill you, make you a mazoku. Serve me. I will give you unimaginable power."

"All right," Alexander agreed. Xellas took his dagger out of his hand and pulled him to his feet. Then she wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her back and closed his eyes. She was happy to be back in his warm embrace. She knew he would make the perfect servant, now that he was cut loose of this world and only wished to witness its demise. She teleported them a thousand miles away to an island, impossible to reach unless its location was previously known. 

When Alexander opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a forrest. Fog was thick around him and his new mistress. As she guided him through the forrest hundreds of wolves came up to them to see the new-comer. Xellas petted most of them and whispered things to some.

Finally they reached a clearing, where a great castle stood. Xellas turned to her new favorite play thing and whispered, "Now I will make you the perfect servant, Xelloss."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK, I know, that was sad, but I think the best(and sexiest) anime guys always have tragic pasts. Look at Inu Yasha or Aoshi, am I right? Anyway, there will be one more chapter after this one, hopefully. I'll probably only post it if I get some good reviews, I don't want to continue a crappy story. Plus, I'm very inseccure and like to have my ego stroked. ^ ^ Anyway, please review! *puppydog eyes*/O.O\ 


	3. Becoming A Mazoku

Disclaimer:I don't own Slayers. *pout*

I apologize for not updating in forever, but I am having a serious case of writer's block. Plus school started and I just got a new job. This is a really short chapter, but PLEEAASSEE Review! /O.O\ (*puppydog-eyes*) 

Alexander was standing in Xellas' bedroom. It was mostly dark, lit only by a dim reddish light coming from enchanted dark purple, maroon, and black candles that were placed in groups on several pieces of dark wooden Victorian furniture. They smelled of lavender and blood. The sun was blocked from coming in the windows by heavy drapes of the same colours. The _whole room_, Alexander noticed as he looked around, was done in those colours. There was a large wardrobe sitting in a corner-a slinky black dress hanging off one of the door's handles. A desk was placed in the corner opposite-a half finished letter written in something that looked eerily like blood lay on top of it with a beautiful dark purple quill. There was a vanity with a huge mirror sitting against one wall-jewelry and make-up scattered on it; dark shades of lipstick and eye shadow and those dangly bracelets Xellas loves so much. Alexander could barely see the dark, hardwood floor, because it was covered with rugs and dresses Xellas had slung helter skelter onto it. And finally, there was a bed in the center of the room, sunk into the floor, with a dark purple cover and several purple, maroon and black pillows slung on it. Alexander could see black satin sheets poking out from under the covers. He thought it was extremely sexy, though it sort of reminded him of a wolf's den. The smell coming from the candles was strangely intoxicating, it dulled his usually sharp senses, combined with the dancing light the little red flames gave off. He felt Xellas' hands on him. The rest was a blur-the room confusing him. The next thing he knew, he was laying in Xellas' sexy, wolf's den bed, with her on top of him, all skin to skin and those satin sheets pulled around them. 

"Are you ready?" Xellas whispered in his ear.

"Yes," Alexander replied, but Xellas could feel his fear and hear the nervous quiver in his voice.

"It will be painful," she admitted to him, whispering sweetly into his ear. "But just hold tight to me and be brave. It will all be over soon..." Alexander nodded and closed his eyes, while taking Xellas' left hand with his right and lacing his fingers with hers. Xellas lifted herself a little ways off him and formed a perfect sphere, the size of a baseball, of black light in her right hand. It changed shape into a kind of an arrow-head as she plunged it into Alexander's chest. His body went ridged and his face was screwed up in pain. He pulled Xellas tight against him as he felt an awful pain run through his whole body. He squeezed her hand as tight as he could, but his energy was fading. After a minute he moaned-the sound sent chills through Xellas-his body relaxed and his hand slipped out of hers. Xellas listened as his heart quit beating and his lungs stopped pulling in air. She looked at his still form... he was perfect. Well, _almost_ perfect-he could use a touch of purple, she thought and giggled to herself. Her pitch-black aura surrounded herself and the late white priest. Suddenly the boy felt life in him again, except he was no longer a boy, but a mazoku. At first everything was painful. He cried out. 

"Shh, Xelloss-chan, shh" Xellas whispered and caressed his cheek, her fingers running softly down his face, consoling him. "It'll be all right... just be strong a moment longer, love." And sure enough Xelloss' pain faded and was replaced by a very different, much more pleasurable feeling. He could feel his mazoku heart beating and he could feel Xellas'. They were like two guitar strings being struck almost simultaneously. Soon they merged into one, hearts beating in perfect harmony. It was like they were one person. He could feel her power filling him. It was pure ecstasy. He moaned-ah, how Xellas loved that sound, whether the cause was pain or pleasure, it was music to her. The feeling-though Xelloss felt it ended far to soon-still lingered faintly as he stopped moaning and his and Xellas' aura split into two separate ones and faded. And though he could no longer feel it so strongly, Xelloss knew that their hearts were still beating in unison and that they would continue that way forever.

Xellas looked over her servant. His hair was now a sexy shade of purple and his eyes a beautiful amethyst, the pupils little slits that looked like crystal shards. She kissed him and ran her tongue over his new set of fangs. _Now_ he was _perfect_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's where I was going to end it, but it seems to short. I have a couple of ideas, but no guarantees and I am open to suggestions. Peace Out!


End file.
